Rain
by Orchie
Summary: Just a quick fluffly story about our two favorite Hufflepuffs. WARNING: FEMMESLASH


I don't like the rain. I never have and I probably never will. It just makes the grass muddy, the world bleak and grey. So I don't watch. I do my homework instead.  
  
Just then, Susan runs in, dripping wet and laughing. I look up, smiling. She always does this to me. Making me smile even though I hate the rain.  
  
"Hey Hannah, come out with me. It loads of fun!" said Susan. And she can just look at me and not forget basic vocabulary, and just tell me to come out and play. And of course I will.  
  
"Sure Susan. Just a second," was my lame response as I close my book. Even though inside I'm screaming BUT YOU HATE THE RAIN! I told the voice to shut up.  
  
She grabs my hand and pulls me thorough the castle at top speed. All I can think is she's touching my hand! She's touching me purposely! And then we're outside. In the rain. Icky, icky rain.  
  
I must have shown how much I didn't want to be out in the grimy turf, because Susan looks at me for a split second, smiles her sunshine smile, and starts to dance. Swinging her hips, swaying her arms, spinning around to the beat of her own music. As I watched her, my vocabulary flew out the window. Or what was left of it anyway.  
  
She sees me looking at her and says, "What's the matter silly? What did you think we were going to do? Just stand out here?"  
  
Well, yes.  
  
All of a sudden, Susan grabs my hand again, this time trying to get me to dance. I try to resist, feeling a little ridiculous and a lot nervous being out here, in the rain, with my beautiful best friend.  
  
"Please dance with me," she whispered. I never was very good at saying no, especially to Susan.  
  
"Okay," I whisper back.  
  
So we danced on the muddy lawn. Well, rather, Susan danced, I tried to copy what she was doing and was failing quite miserably. But I stayed out in the harsh rain, dancing with the most gorgeous woman I had ever met and laughing and swaying to invisible music.  
  
Then Susan stopped. She looked at me with a studious expression on her face.  
  
"What's up, Sue?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing," She replied. "No, wait. There is something up. Sit down with me."  
  
"Here?" I asked, incredulous.  
  
"Yes, here. What's a little mud on our knickers? I'll leave a note for the house-elves to wash these specially," Susan returned, pointing to her own underwear.  
  
So I sat. How could I not? Even if it was raining, even if the ground is gross and slick with muck. "Fine. Now what's the matter?"  
  
"I'm in love," she said simply.  
  
My heart sank. I wasn't expecting this. She could have said she was running off to America and I probably would have been happier than I was now. At least if she was in America I might still have a chance with her. But now I knew I didn't. But I plastered on a smile anyway.  
  
"Wh-Who's the lu-lucky guy?" I managed to say without crying. Well, I was proud of myself for not crying, but I didn't think I could hold out much longer.  
  
"Who said it was a guy?" she retorted with a smile. But just as fast as the smile had come, it faded. "You see, Hannah, there is this beautiful, intelligent, perfect girl I know. Only I don't think she likes me in that way..."  
  
"Well, who is it? You can tell me anything, Sue," I wanted to say something perfect and comforting, but all I could think was It's not me. Damn! How could I have been so stupid as to fall for my best friend?  
  
"You see, Hannah, that's the thing," she paused. "It's you," she finished quietly.  
  
For a full three seconds I didn't know what to do. Then I knew exactly what to do.  
  
"Please don't hate me Hannah. I'm sorry,"  
  
I kissed her then. It was so perfect. It was grass and rain and mud. It was years of friendship and comfort. It was so Susan. People used to tell me when you kiss your soul mate, you'll be able to taste something sweet in their mouth. Now it may have been the hot chocolate we had with lunch, but there was definitely something sweet about this kiss.  
  
Susan pulled away and smiled. Her hair soaked through, and her uniform grimy, she leaned in again for another kiss. And everything was right with the world.  
  
I think I love the rain. 


End file.
